tsuki_shunenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sailor Uranus
a l l g e m e i n e s Name Haruka Tenou Gruppenzugehörigkeit Outer Senshis Alter ca. 18 Geburtstag 27. Januar Sternzeichen Wassermann Namensbedeutung Ferner Himmelskönig Blutgruppe B Familie Michiru, über Harukas Eltern ist nichts Bekannt s a i l o r . s o l d i e r Identitäten Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Uranus, Prinzessin Uranus, Verwandlungsspruch Macht der Uranus Nebel mach auf! Vorstellungsspruch Angelockt von der neuen Zeit, jetzt in dieser Welt: Sailor Uranus. Der Stern des Windes, Uranus, ist mein Wächter und mein Herr: Ich bin Sailor Uranus. Ich bin hierher gekommen im Namen des Uranus um diese Welt zu verteidigen. Ich bin Sailor Uranus. Attacken Uranus Flieg (World Shaking, Space Turbulence, Space Sword Blaster ) Waffe Schwert (Space Sword Talisman) i n s i d e . o u t s i d e Aussehen Haruka ist ca. 1,72m groß, und hat eine sportliche, schlanke Figur. Sie wirkt sehr maskulin, hat aber weiche, feminine Gesichtszüge die durch ihre unergründlichen, blau-grünen Augen untermalt werden. Ihre blonden Haare sind zu einem kurzen, wuscheligen, typischen Männerbob geschnitten und fallen ihr teilweise strähnig ins Gesicht. Alles in allem kann man sagen, dass sie mit ihrem auftreten wie ein gut aussehender, junger Mann wirkt, was ihr außergewöhnlicher Kleidungsstil zudem unterstützt. Da sie überwiegend sportlich geschnittene Anzüge in cremefarben, gelb, blau, grün, weiß und schwarz trägt, oder Stoffhosen und Hemden/Blusen. Aber auch Jeans, Polo-Shirts, Jeans Jacken und Westen, sowie Sportbekleidung, Motorrad- und Rennfahrerklamotten gehören zu ihrer Kleiderauswahl. Sollte sie jedoch auf eine Veranstaltung gehen, sieht man sie meistens in einem schwarzen oder weißen Smoking. Oft nutzt die Sportlerin ihr maskulines Aussehen, um mit Mädchen zu flirten, was zu einer ihrer Lieblings Beschäftigungen zählt. In Röcken oder in einem Kleid sieht man Haruka nie, da sie diese hasst. Nur als Sailor Uranus trägt sie einen überwiegend weißen Body mit blauen Kragen und einer gelben Schleife die mit einem blauen Edelstein verziert ist auf Brusthöhe. Dazu trägt sie einen blauen Faltenrock, weiße Handschuhe mit blauen Verzierungen am ende und blaue Absatzschuhe. Und auf dem Kopf oder ehre um die Stirn trägt sie eine goldene Tiara mit ebenfalls einem blauen Edelstein. Augenfarbe Blau-Grün Haarfarbe Blond Bilder http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/5307/everydaydresscp8.jpg http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/1747/casualclothestx9.jpg http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/2720/schooldressns7.jpg http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/3256/sportsdressrx1.jpg http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/3615/eventdresstr3.jpg http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/5296/fightdressrw3.jpg http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/5853/princessdressrs6.jpg Charaktereigenschaften allgemein Haruka Tenou oder auch Sailor Uranus die Kriegerin des Windes ist sehr impulsiv, was häufig sowohl ihre Gegner, als auch ihre Freunde zu spüren bekommen. Wird sie einmal wütend sollte man sich schnell aus dem Staub machen! Selbst Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter und Bunny/Sailor Moon bekommen ihre etwas aufbrausende Art zu spüren. Gelingt es einem jedoch erst einmal Harukas Freundschaft zu gewinnen, würde sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um einem zu helfen. Sie gibt sich ihrer Umwelt gegenüber (abgesehen von Michiru) oft etwas schroff und auch arrogant, aber arrogant nicht im Sinne von ich bin so schön, denn Äußerlichkeiten sind ihr nicht besonders wichtig. Viel eher fühlt sie sich anderen Menschen gegenüber überlegen und lässt sie dies auch oft spüren. Jedoch ist sie in Wirklichkeit im Innersten tief zerrissen und lässt sich von unvorhergesehenen Dingen leicht aus der Fassung bringen (man beachte ihre Reaktionen auf diverse Kommentare von Michiru). Offensichtlich findet sie großen Gefallen daran, ihre Umwelt zu verwirren, denn dass sie wie ein Junge aussieht/wirkt durch ihren Kleidungsstil, ihre Frisur und ihr Auftreten , spielt sie gern mal aus, um sich ab und zu mit so manchen Mädchen einen Spaß zu erlauben (wie z.B. mit Bunny und Minako). Ein erstaunliches Phänomen ist ihre Beziehung zu der Kriegerin des Meeres Sailor Neptun. Obwohl ihr erstes Treffen unter wahrhaftig keinem guten Stern stand, entwickelte sich eine starke freundschaftliche Partnerschaft, die sich zur Liebe entwickelte. Trotz ihres scheinbar Selbstbewussten Auftretens ist sie in Sachen ernsthaften Beziehungen sehr schüchtern und "schwierig". Zum einen liebt sie es ja wie schon erwähnt mit fremden Mädchen zu flirten, mit ihnen zu spielen, um sie zu verwirren. Aber unterhält sich Michiru ihrer Ansicht nach etwas zu gut mit fremden Männern (besonders wenn es welche sind die gut bei Frauen ankommen), bekommen diese ihre Eifersucht oft sehr schmerzhaft zu spüren. Nur von zwei Menschen lässt sie sich wirklich etwas sagen. Zum einen ist das Michiru und zum anderen hört sie auch ab und zu auf Sailor Moon/Serenity. Ihre Beziehung zu Bunny/Sailor Moon ist mehr als bizarr und scheint von Verachtung bis zu Bewunderung zu reichen. Allgemein betrachtet ist Haruka eine Draufgängerin. Sie interessiert sich sehr für den Motorsport, wo sie auch selbst Rennen fährt und geht (vor allem als Sailor Uranus) gern mal aufs Ganze. (Ihre Vorliebe für Geschwindigkeit rührt von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Freiheit. ) die Kriegerin des Windes ist ein Mensch mit viel Sinn für Verantwortung (Und Fürsorge zumindest für Menschen die sie mag) und unter ihrer harten Schale steckt ein weicher Kern. So zögert sie innerlich, für höhere Ziele über Leichen zu gehen, würde das nach außen hin aber niemals zugeben. Gelegentlich nimmt Haruka ihre "Mission" etwas übergenau, hat sie sich ein Ziel gesetzt, so will sie es um jeden Preis erreichen. Und wenn dafür Opfer nötig sind, im sinne von Menschenleben, schreckt sie, so scheint es, selten davor zurück diese zu opfern, und wenn es ihr eigenes ist, um die Erde zu retten. Haruka hat ein hohes maß an Stolz, so das sie in der Öffentlichkeit niemals zugeben würde wenn sie etwas verletzt oder tief berührt, statt dessen stellt sie dann ihre angebliche Unzerstörbarkeit zur Show um ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. Eigentlich kann man sogar sagen, das sie in Wirklichkeit ein totaler Softie ist, aber diese Seite bekommt nur Michiru zusehen. Und selbst da mimt sie oft den großen, starken, unverwundbaren Beschützer. Jedoch kann sie Michiru nichts vormachen, da sie Haruka in und auswendig kennt. Haruka ist ein Charakter, der nicht leicht einzuschätzen ist und den man sicher nicht leicht für sich gewinnen kann. Aber wenn man es einmal geschafft hat, hat man eine Freundin fürs Leben. Stärken und Schwächen: Stärken Motorsport Körperliche Stärke Schnelligkeit Ausdauer Sport Kämpfen Umgang mit einem Schwert Piano spielen Mit Mädchen zu flirten Anführer Eigenschaften Loyalität Zielstrebig Schwächen Sie ist ein Sturkopf Michiru Sehr stolz und arrogant Gefühle zeigen Eifersucht Unüberlegt zu handeln Temperamentvoll Ihr Ego ---- Vorlieben und Abneigungen: Vorlieben Autos/Motorräder Autorennen Geschwindigkeit Michiru Sport So frei und schnell wie der Wind zu sein, Klassische Musik (besonders Piano und Geigen stücke) Piano spielen Salat Flirten (mit Mädchen) Abneigungen Kleider oder Röcke zu tragen Gefühle Männer (die gut bei Frauen ankommen) Wenn diese Männer z.B. mit Michiru reden Michiru zu verlieren oder getrennt von ihr zu sein Schwächen zu zeigen und/oder Schwach zu sein Seiya Natto (fermentierte Sojabohnen) Käse modernes Japanisch/Französisch In dem was sie tut zu versagen (Mission, Sport usw) Michirus Eifersucht kindisches verhalten